Soul Eater Evans
Soul Eater Evans or just 'Soul' to his friends is the main male protagonist and the overall main protagonist of the manga/anime series Soul Eater and Maka Albarn's partner. He is also part of the group called Spartoi. His real name is actually Soul Evans but upon entering Shibusen, he changed it to Soul Eater through Shibusen's liberal naming principles. He is voiced by Kouki Uchiyama in the Japanese version of the anime and Micah Solusod in the English version, both of whom also voice Midnight. Background Soul came from an extremely rich family of musicians. He has an older brother named Wes, a violinist, whom he suffered an inferiority complex to, and although he himself had a talent for playing the piano, he was reluctant to exhibit this talent because he constantly knew that Wes was better than him. After finding out that he was a Demon Weapon, however, he found that he was able to escape from his family tradition of musicians and strive to become a Death Weapon instead. Evidence seems to show that he was the first Demon Weapon in the Evans family. Personality Usually calm and laid-back, Soul is considered a very "cool" guy around the academy. He, however can be easily frustrated. It is shown that he is a slightly grumpy person who can have a bit of a temper, and from time to time loses his cool if pushed far enough. He often expresses how he feels about some situations by either claiming that something is 'cool' or 'not cool.' Being a cool guy, he prefers to use the direct approach or stupid approach, which most of the time fails. He has a unique love for eating souls that seems to not be shared by many of the other Weapons, drooling quite frequently when his next meal is nearby. He also seems to be a glutton towards food in general. He can sometimes become too driven by the thought of eating souls, which leads him to bicker with Maka or become impatient with her; but despite their squabbles, they are always able to maintain a solid friend-partner relationship. He is also friends with Black☆Star because of their similar immature personalities, but at the same time, they cannot match their Wavelengths. He is slightly immature by being headstrong, stubborn, apathetic to most things, and argumentative. Soul also has a strong weakness towards overdeveloped women, as he bursts into a nosebleed without fail every time he sees Blair naked, contradicting his so-called "cool" way of dealing with things. He is also a slacker that liked to find an easier way out of situations, shown when he attempts to cheat in a DWMA exam, after which he ends up stripped of all of his clothes except his boxers, and is sent back to his seat to finish his test. However, one thing he has gained from all the years of being 'cool' is that he is possibly one of the most loyal people one could possibly meet. He firmly believes that breaking promises and changing sides 'isn't cool at all.' Deep down, he is always looking out for his friends, and is even willing to sacrifice himself in order to protect his partner, Maka, showing his bravery and dedication. Despite his usual unenthusiastic appearance, he proves to be actually quite determined, and he also helps people get back on their feet when they are at a loss. He is also quick-thinking and cunning, being able to figure out a plan or a strategy rather quickly. After the rise of Asura, however, Soul's personality greatly matures, and his stubborn and headstrong demeanor is replaced by a more cool-headed and serious one. He remains remarkably calm and composed no matter how dire the situation is and has impressively deep insight on various situations and people. He is often seen noticing important points no one else had thought of. This goes hand-in-hand with his acute sense and judgment, which is well-respected by his peers. He begins to show more awareness and understanding towards people, up until the point that he even lectures some of the other characters when they are too stubborn to see some situations clearly. Still, he sometimes thinks it best to leave people to figure things out on their own. He does not waste his words and is often blunt and sometimes short with people, but what he says is mostly to the point. He is also not as trusting as others, showing immediate hostility to anyone who he considers as suspicious, and his deductions are mostly correct. Once he considers someone as an enemy, he sticks to this opinion until it is proven wrong. Since he is infected by the Black Blood, he runs the risk of being overcome by Madness. Because of Soul's constant grapple with the Black Blood and Little Demon inside his soul, he has a good degree of self-control, and he rarely gives in to his emotions. He has demonstrated extremely strong willpower, being able to hold onto both his and Maka's sanity whilst using the Black Blood against Crona. He still has a compassionate side, proving to be a good loyal friend to others, and is still willing to do anything he can to protect Maka. He always tends to think things through before doing certain actions. Although this makes him more aware of things that some people cannot see, it sometimes hinders him as he often ends up doubting and hesitating at crucial moments, thereby making him become very indecisive when a decision has to be made quickly. Little Demon once mocked him, saying that the path he follows is only one that he has come across through process of elimination, thus he has no true conviction of his own, and is always running away. A flashback has shown him being even more indifferent about what he wants to do, but Soul states that things are different now, and that he has a conviction to become stronger for Maka. Her actions sometimes inspire him to follow his own heart, which results in him acting rather like Maka, putting himself in certain situations in a way that may seem reckless, but still courageous, such as when he decides to fight Giriko, showing that he has changed a lot over time. However, he seems to suffer from low self esteem and is not that confident in himself. He is saddened of his inferiority to Autonomous weapons like Justin and Giriko and cringes at the thought of his brother, Wes, who is a superior musician. He also conflicts frequently with Little Demon in his soul. He keeps most of these problems to himself, and seems reluctant to share his problems with others, which sometimes makes him appear harsh and almost cold. He is mostly seen frowning or scowling. He is rather pessimistic, and is slightly aloof and detached from others, and he admits that he shares Crona's fear of bonding with people. He seems to dislike being popular, especially for rather shallow reasons, like his status as a Death Scythe, shown by his negative reaction to the many love letters and requests to become his partner that he receives. At the DWMA anniversary party, he is seen outside on the balcony by himself rather than with the others, and does not tell Maka of his Black Blood infection and his dreams of Little Demon, although this is mainly because he does not want to worry her. He still has a kind-hearted side, although he shows this side mostly to Maka. In the first Chapter of Lust in The Book of Eibon, Soul is transformed into a girl with the characteristics of what entices him the most in the opposite gender. In this form, he noticeably has disgust towards men who are enticed by vulgar women. Strongly resembling Maka's very same view. His personality returns to normal after leaving the first Chapter. He quickly reverts to his true male appearance alongside Maka, which means he does not possess many lustful thoughts (which is ironic because of his constant nosebleeds upon seeing Blair's naked body). Having come from a family of musicians, Soul also has a great talent for playing the piano. Maka, reveals that when they first met, he performed a dark song for her. Apart from this one act, however, he appears reluctant to play in front of other people because he "doesn't know what he’s capable of". Soul’s brother, Wes, is a famous violinist, but Soul wished to break free from his family’s musical tradition, and upon discovering the blood of a Weapon coursed through his veins, he used it as an excuse to leave his past life. He still retains a deep love for music though, and seems to show enthusiasm in regards to it. Memories of his past still affect him emotionally, so much so that he prefers to forget them entirely. Nevertheless, having grown up in a rather upper-class household he retains many mannerly skills, such as ballroom dancing. He also appears to have an excellent taste for music, personally enjoying jazz, and has a distinctive eye for architecture; he claims Blair’s pumpkin house to be ‘cool’ and later states that he likes Gothic designs when he sees Santa Maria Novella Basilica. Appearance Soul has white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. He naturally has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. In his first appearance, he wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. In Episode 14, it is revealed that he wears blue boxers with pictures of bones all over them (a reference to Ohkubo's previous manga, B. Ichi). Although he does not seem to have a uniform for wearing in Shibusen at this time, in Soul Eater Not! he is seen wearing a gakuran. When seen bare-chested or naked, it is shown that he has a large scar going diagonally down his torso from the left shoulder to the right waist. These are from the operation Professor Stein performed after Crona attacked him during their first encounter. Soul's outfit in the first part of the series.Added by Galaxy9000His soul is light blue with the top resembling his hair and is also the Soul Eater series logo. It can be seen on the back of his first jacket. Beyond Episode 24 and Chapter 25, Soul wears a hairband with new clothing consisting of a black (apparently leather) jacket, an orange T-shirt with the logo on his sweatband emblazoned on the left breast (this may only be visible in episode 49 when he collapses) and a pair of light brown pants, instead of his original headband and old clothing. In his Spartoi uniform, Soul has kept to his fondness of wearing a jacket. This time, it is a custom, white (possibly military) jacket, with the Spartoi logo on the left shoulder with a small clip strapped to the collar, for closing. Underneath the jacket, he wears a tucked-in, closed, white dress shirt with a tie. He is normally seen without the jacket on. He wears blue pants, white belt, and white shoes. http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090708234237/souleater/images/8/8a/InMindSoul.jpg Soul Eater as he appears in the Black Room.Added by Blackstar1When he meets with Little Ogre inside his soul in the Black Room, Soul wears a pin-striped black suit with a red dress shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes. He does not wear a hairband in this outfit. Upon entering the first Chapter of Lust in the Book of Eibon, alongside Maka and other members of Spartoi, his appearance greatly changed in that his gender was switched to female for the remainder of the chapter. In this form, he resembles Maka in appearance, having long hair with a fluffy hairband visible beneath. The clothes are similar to the female Spartoi outfit, with the sailor suit collar, but with the difference that it is more like a dress. He wears a blouse with puffed up sleeves with some subtle flower petal patterns on the hem. The signature tie of the Spartoi uniform has been tied up to be in a bow-shape. He wears a silky skirt that goes down to his knees and white shoes. After reaching the Envy Chapter, he turns straight back to his normal gender. In Weapon form, he takes on the form of a scythe with a long grey, staff-like haft. Despite probably being of a metal-like material, the haft is capable of bending, sometimes at incredibly drastic angles. The scythe blade is black and red, with the two colors separated by a zig-zagged line going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent decor in the shape of an elliptical red eye with a black pupil, framed by a dark grey outline with a line extending out of the outline at the two points of the eye. The eye is capable of moving according to Soul's emotions. It widens when he is surprised, narrows when he is angry, and when he ends up unconscious after being devoured by the Black Blood in the anime, the red eye disappears to signify this. Below the eye is a triangular zig-zagged pattern, split with the colors dark grey and light grey. A slight extension, a bar with three holes punched through it, is seen next to the eye, opposite to the blade. After Soul becomes a Death Scythe, his Weapon form takes on a slightly different appearance. The prominent eye is now framed by gold metal, which goes around the eye and then splits into two strands of metal, which latch themselves onto the edge of the blade. The slight extension with the three holes is replaced by small wing-shaped objects, one red and one black. These wings can become bigger to enable flight. The blade's curve is also sharper, and the zig-zagged line separating the black and red is gone, with only three zig-zags and the rest a straight line. Soul also occasionally rides a motorcycle, which acts as a form of alternate transportation for him and Maka. The bike is an orange and yellow cruising motorcycle and is a two-seater for the him and Maka. A small metal ornament in the shape of a monster's head is seen on the front, with the monster's single 'eye' functioning as a headlight. The number plate at the back has his name on it instead. There are red streamers on the handlebars. At the start of the manga, Soul's bike has the same appearance, but later on, its elaborate design changes to the appearance of a regular motorcycle with no distinguishing features in particular. Abilities Demon Weapon Form - Scythe: As a weapon Soul can transform into a long-handled scythe. Soul can also change a part of his body into his Weapon form; in his case, he can transform his entire arm into the blade of a scythe, or partially transform it from the elbow downwards to make it easier for fighting. The blade is shown to point in different directions when he transforms his arm just below the elbow. When becoming a Death Scythe, Soul, rather like Spirit, can have his blade come out of his arm rather than having his entire arm transformed (unlike Spirit's blades, Soul's blade runs parallel to his arm and is longer and narrower). Skilled Combatant: Although Soul is quite physically fit as most students of Shibusen, his use and threat to the enemy is greatly reduced in the absence of his partner, and Kid states that his speed and skills with a blade is of a low standard, although he has displayed decent combat skill, shown in the first encounter with Free where he stabbed the werewolf and managed to knock one of his ice attacks away to protect Maka. In battle, he does exhibit rather strong endurance and willpower, proceeding to get up even after being injured several times, shown in his battle against Giriko. Anti-Demon Wavelength and Soul Perception achieved through Soul Resonance: Soul has been shown to take advantage of Maka's Soul Perception and Anti-Demon Wavelength during Soul Resonance. While resonating his soul with Maka's, he can sense souls as well as she can. As a musician, he senses souls by hearing their Wavelengths, instead of seeing them like Maka. When Resonating, he shares the Anti-Demon Wavelength from Maka, protecting himself from insanity. Black Blood: Soul possesses the Black Room inside his mind, inhabited by Little Ogre, which is born when he is infected with the Black Blood. Once the Black Blood is activated, Soul can allow it to invade the blood stream of those performing Soul Resonance with him. The Black Blood gives Soul and his infected partner(s) immense strength, at the cost of Soul, and possibly his partner, plunging into madness. Soul only uses this strength as a last resort, although Little Ogre constantly tempts him, playing on his dismay of not being a powerful Weapon on his own. However, as Soul gains more control over the insanity, he becomes gradually able to only draw out the strength of the Black Blood, and not the madness that comes with it. This does seem to strain him after overuse, however, as he has not learned to fully control it yet. When he uses too much power, he accidentally activates the Black Blood, although he still has control over its madness. Musical skills: Soul's talent as a pianist becomes very useful as the series progresses, as he develops the ability to manipulate Wavelengths by treating the Soul Wavelengths of people like music. One thing he can do with this ability is create a perfect Chain Resonance even under impossible conditions. Inside the Black Room in his soul, he plays a piano, creating soundwaves and a rhythm that all the Soul Wavelengths of the Resonating individuals can follow. His piano-playing thus creates an almost perfect Resonance, and the team under his control can attack with great strength and fluidity in their movements. The team members of his Resonance rely on him to maintain the Resonance. Soul can also control their speed and efficiency in combat. By increasing the tempo of the song, the team members gain speed in their attacks, and by striking certain chords, their attack strength increases. He can also do the inverse of this i.e. slow down a person. He can also spread his partner Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength through his piano; sometimes through great distances (he needs a medium to send the soundwaves through for this to be possible, though). After becoming a Death Scythe, he gains the ability of spreading Wavelengths using Arachne's ability of using spider webs. This makes his piano more powerful and he no longer needs a medium as he provides one himself. By playing the opposite sounds of a person's Wavelength on his piano, he can disrupt and incapacitate an opponent. Although this ability is invaluable, Soul risks falling deeper and deeper into the insanity of the Black Blood if he plays too long, and thus limits his playing time. He also needs Maka's Soul Perception in order to sense everyone else's Soul Wavelengths, meaning he cannot use his ability alone. Abilities gained after becoming Death Scythe Form Manipulation: This allows Soul and Maka to change the appearance of Soul's Weapon form. To what extent is not yet known but they have been seen to manipulate the length of the scythe blade in Soul's Weapon form. Flight form: Through Soul Resonance with Maka's Grigori Soul, Soul can manifest wings in his Weapon form, allowing him and Maka to fly. The two debate over what sort of wings they want, and thus it takes a little time for them to achieve this ability. At first, Soul makes sharp spiky wings, which, although achieving momentary flight, is rejected by Maka due to their unattractive appearances. After yielding to her wish for more 'fluffy' angel-like wings, Soul's wings take on the form of a tiny pair of feathery wings, which achieves flight, but with incredibly low speed. After settling their argument, Soul creates a pair of large strong feathery wings which allows them great speed and versatility in the air. Sharper Scythe: Shown when Soul's Black Blood temporarily possesses him after he and Maka tried to destroy Crona's spheres of Black Blood. In his crazed state, his blade was a lot sharper and could cut through anything, and like Ragnarok, was able to cut through both Stein and Jacqueline, even though they were both defending. This forced Stein to fight Soul before he can attack in order not to hurt Jacqueline. It is unknown if he will be able to use this ability without losing his sanity. Dark Keyboard: Along with growing a sharper blade, Soul also displays the unique ability to change his blade into a keyboard, and strike its keys to send out powerful sound waves. The sound waves are so powerful that they are able to create shock waves that can blow people backwards, tear up the ground and walls. This is likely a combination of the Black Blood's power and his Form Manipulation ability as a Death Scythe. Stein is impressed that Soul can create such powerful sound waves on his own. Soul has not displayed any ability to use Noise Canceling with his Dark Keyboard yet, as in the only time he has used this move was to create sound waves tailored to drag people into insanity. Techniques Stand alone *'Noise Cancelling:' Generally speaking, this ability allows Soul to transmit Soul Wavelengths like sound, at first requiring the piano in the Black Room to do so. This has a variety of affects, such as paralyzing a foe by slowing down their Soul Wavelength, transmitting Madness, or controlling enemy attacks. **'Sound Shock': is an offensive technique used by Soul Eater Evans, whilst he has succumbed to the dormant madness that habitually resides within him. Attack itself relies upon the principle of utilizing sound waves to propagate madness throughout the immediate vicinity, albeit taken to such extremes that these waves actually solidify into various individual and compacted notes, which demonstrate distinctive eye-like structures, are are capable to deal significant amount of damage. Soul Resonance with Maka *'Witch-Hunt Slash': it's technique that turns the head of the Soul weapon form into a crescent moon shape. Normally the Witch Hunt is used to send a single wave attack along the ground towards the enemy but there are other variations of the move. Attack also has a purifying effect which makes it an effective move to use even against immortal opponents. *'Majin Hunt': is advanced version of Witch Hunt and is said to be "the witch hunt that surpasses the witch hunt". In place of the previous version's purifying effect the Majin Hunt carries an "Demon-Repelling Wavelength" that erases evil. As the Witch Hunt is capable of harming an immortal, it is implied that the Majin Hunt is strong enough to kill one. *'Soul Hack': using Noise Cancelling and Maka's Soul Perception Soul is able to re-align the wavelength of things to Maka's soul rather than their original wavelength, bringing them under their control as seen withMoonlight Crescent Moons Moonbeams. *'Kishin Hunt': Its real Strength is unknown yet, but it can be used, if Soul and Maka control the Black Blood. Family ;Wes Evans :Soul's older brother, who is introduced through one of his flashbacks in Chapter 55 of the manga. Wes seems to show interest in Soul's Weapon abilities. Soul seems to hold a high respect for Wes as he often remarks that Wes's musical abilities are far above his own. That said, Wes is also known as being a talented violinist. However, although Wes is shown to care for his younger brother, Soul primarily sees him as an object of great jealousy. Soul sometimes feels that he became Maka's partner to escape from his jealousy of Wes. Soul cannot seem to be able to reciprocate Wes's kindness towards him, and remains a little detached from him. However, he does at least, share a mutual understanding with him. ;Grandmother Evans :In a flashback of Soul's, Wes Evans mentions their grandmother, a musician as well, who would be surprised that Weapon's blood is running through Soul's veins. Soul and Wes's grandmother is not shown in the series so far, but it seems that Soul and Wes have a close family bond with her as she is affectionately referred to as 'Granny.' Shibusen ;Maka Albarn :Soul's partner. They have different personalities and often quarrel about Soul's stubbornness. However, they still have an incredibly strong friendship. Although not officially stated, it is frequently hinted that Soul has strong feelings for Maka. He occasionally displays a more caring side towards Maka when the two are alone, and sometimes teases her light-heartedly. He is very protective of her, to the point that he is even willing to die for her, shown when he uses his own body to shield Maka from Crona's attack. He often does anything he can, even injure himself, to ensure the safety of his partner. He is incredibly loyal, as even though he regards Maka's plans as far-fetched from time to time, he still helps though annoyed when Maka mistakes his worry for him merely causing a fuss. Although the traditional role of the Weapon is to follow theMeister's orders without question, Soul sometimes breaks from this role as he provides advice and guidance to Maka whenever she is confused or frustrated and sometimes objects to what she is saying. He becomes saddened when he realizes that he cannot fight for Maka when she is unable to, and perseveres alongside his Meister to become stronger for Maka's sake. Soul’s inability to fight on his own causes him to rely on Maka which results in their bond to become stronger. He often refers to Maka as a 'cool' partner, and even occasionally says that she is an 'amazing' partner. He secretly admires Maka's great courage and strives to be strong like her. He is even willing to fight for her, even when he knows that he is too weak to fight against enemies such as Giriko. :Upon entering the first Chapter of the Book of Eibon, Soul has his gender switched, his appearance a manifestation of what interests and entices him in the opposite sex. In this form, he looks similar to Maka, implying further that he has feelings for her or he is attracted to her. Also, in the first Chapter of the Book of Eibon, he exhibits possible envy as Maka has a nosebleed upon meeting the Succubus. In the newer chapters, he blushes from time to time when he is with her. Soul sometimes feels that he does not deserve to be Maka's partner. He is shocked when Maka tells him that they cannot be partners anymore. However he does not accept Maka's decision without a reasonable explanation. He even forgives her in Chapter 76, telling her that she does not need to say anything. They are also seen holding hands a lot, but mostly for the use of Soul Resonance, not in some romantic way, like in the Sloth Chapter of the Book of Eibon and in Moscow. Black☆Star :Black☆Star and Soul have a close friendship with each other as Soul is willing to even let Black☆Star wield him. Though their Wavelengths do not match up in the end and they are unable to function as a Meister and Weapon team, they still remain friends and are willing to fight alongside each other with their partners. The two sometimes engage in friendly banter, with Soul sometimes making fun of Black☆Star and calling him an idiot, with him doing likewise. They frequently greet each other with a high-five and joke around with each other, often annoying their respective partners. After Soul matures, their friendship seems to have grown into a more mature one, with Soul ready to calm down a heated Black☆Star when he is too stubborn to read a situation clearly. Soul also trusts him, and understands him quite well, as he is willing to leave the invasion of Baba Yaga's Castle to him whilst he follows Maka in the anime. ;Death the Kid :Soul is rather scornful of Death the Kid at first, thinking him as a spoiled child that gets everything he wants from his father. However, after battling him with Black☆Star, he comes to respect Kid for his strength and skill, and treats him as a good reliable friend. Soul is sometimes dismayed by his OCD breakdowns at times and sometimes calls him 'weird.' However, he does show genuine concern for him, as he expresses his determination to save Kid in Operation Salvage. ;Kirikou Rung :Soul has a short but prominent conversation with Kirikou after he and Maka return to Shibusen after battling the Clown. The two seem to share an interest in music, and Soul seems to know of Kirikou's musical skills quite well. Soul also goes along with Kirikou to search for Kim after she flees the DWMA. ;Liz Thompson :In Maka's flashbacks, Soul and Liz are shown to both like jazz, and the two seem to be able to share an open and friendly conversation with each other. ;Spirit :Soul often conflicts with his partner's father, often calling him, 'Maka's pervy dad.' He often winds up Spirit for fun, such as saying derogatory comments about Maka's physical appeal as a female, which enrages him. He has an aim to become a stronger Death Scythe than Spirit. However, deep down, Soul still respects Spirit as his superior, and as Maka's father. In recent chapters, after Soul has matured, Spirit entrusts him into taking care of Maka. Other ;Blair :Despite Blair being the sole reason why Maka and Soul have to restart the quest to make him a Death Scythe, Soul has allowed Blair to live with him and Maka. He is often annoyed with Blair, since she constantly attempts to seduce him by sneaking up on him in bed and pushing herself onto him while wearing little to no clothes. This always makes him pass out from a nosebleed, or pass out through Maka's enraged Maka Chop. He claims that he wants someone to kick the 'pervy cat' out of their home. However, he does seem to appreciate, or at least tolerate Blair's presence in their apartment, as he does not actually make a move to get her to leave. ;Crona :Although Crona is the one who gives Soul the large scar on his chest and infects him with Black Blood, he bears no hard feelings towards him/her. In fact, Soul is sometimes shown to help Crona integrate with the other students of the DWMA alongside Maka, and also exhibits determination into helping Crona when he/she goes missing. Soul once admits that he shares the same fear of being with other people as Crona, which may be one of the reasons why he helps him/her. At the end of episode 51 of the anime, Crona is shown to be in Soul and Maka's apartment, with Soul, Maka, and Blair. ;Ragnarok :Soul is annoyed sometimes by Ragnarok's behavior, and at one point calls him 'gross' after Ragnarok devours a morsel of food in a rather unattractive way. However, he tolerates the Dark Weapon, since he is a part of Crona. ;Little Ogre :After being infected by Ragnarok's Black Blood, Little Ogre makes his appearance inside of Soul's mind. He often appears when Soul and Maka are struggling in a battle, tempting them to use the Black Blood inside. His goal is most likely to take control of both Soul and Maka by plunging them into madness leaving only him. Soul bears strong antagonistic feelings towards Little Ogre, and he often hurls insults at him and does not hesitate to answer back to everything he says with a bitter comment. He is sometimes disturbed by his presence in his mind. The two occasionally cooperate at some points, but only briefly. Soul never trusts Little Ogre, and always ruins his plans of spreading madness by not using his power too long. In the anime however, after being rescued from Little Ogre by Maka, Soul finally decides to accept Little Ogre as a part of him, and instead of erasing him from his soul, ends up eating him in one gulp.Little Ogre is Soul Eater Evans. ;Medusa :Back when Soul thinks Medusa is a school nurse, he trusts her to a rather high degree, up until the point that he even tells the Witch about his dreams of Little Ogre and the Black Room, which he does not tell to Maka. However, after knowing that Medusa is a Witch, he immediately becomes hostile towards her, especially as he knows of the heartless deeds she had done to Crona. He at first refuses to work with Medusa in Operation Capture Baba Yaga's Castle, and is only persuaded by Maka. Trivia *The deep spiritual and emotional quality of black American culture and heritage *Strong expression of this quality in a musical performance *A form of rhythm and blues characterized by a more deliberate beat, emotionally intense vocals, and elements of U.S. gospel music *Soul's headband has a rectangular sticker with the word "SOUL" and a circular sticker with a mouth and the letters E-A-T. These stickers refer to his stage name, "Soul Eater." The E-A-T sticker also may allude to his status as an EAT student at DWMA. *In Chapter 69, the round E-A-T sticker that was on Soul's sweatband seems now to be stuck to his locker. *In the Official popularity poll taken by the manga's readers, Soul ranked 4th in Soul Eater manga. *In Chapter 53, part of Soul's design may be based on that of Emine from Atsushi Ohkubo's previous manga, B. Ichi: both characters have white hair and red eyes and wear shoes with teeth marks on their soles. *Soul's theme song is "So Scandalous." He also has a character song with his meister Maka Albarn, "Mauve Iro no Sympathy." *In Volume 18 of the Soul Eater manga (which contained the Spartoi's adventures through the Book of Eibon), Atsushi Ōkubo created a horse-racing style table of the Soul Eater characters who have had their genders switched, and made a race as to who is the most lustful out of them all in a 'Lust Race.' Soul was given a racehorse name along with the other characters. His name was Soul Teio, probably named after the famous Japanese racehorse, Tokai Teio. His popularity level was 28. *Soul scored 35 in the Ultimate Written Exam. *Soul's chest scar was mistakenly mirrored in Chapter 42. *In the manga, Soul is the one who defeats Asura when he uses Black Blood to weaken Asura, even being hailed as a hero by everyone including Kid, but the anime has Maka defeating him. Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Titular Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Martyr Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Right-Hand Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Death Gods Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Insecure Category:Outright Category:Siblings Category:Soul Eater Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Mutated